Chlamydia trachomatis (C. trachomatis) has been reported as the most common sexually transmitted disease in industrial societies and causes genital infections in both men and women. In the event C. trachomatis infections are undetected and untreated, the infection may escalate to sexually acquired reactive arthritis in men, and tubal factor infertility in women. Accordingly, it is important that such infections are quickly diagnosed and treated.
In men, because C. trachomatis infections are typically manifested in the urethra, such infections can be detected effectively by assaying a male urine sample. In women, however, C. trachomatis infections can occur in the urethra, the cervix or both. While some women are dually infected, there is a substantial incidence of infection of either the urethra or the cervix. C. trachomatis infections of the female urethra have been detected using a urine sample. However, detection of cervical C. trachomatis has typically required cervical swabbing, which is an invasive, expensive and uncomfortable procedure.
Inability to detect cervical C. trachomatis infections using a female urine sample is well documented. Thus, there remains a need for a rapid, specific and reproducible technique that is able to detect a cervical chlamydia infection using a female urine sample.